unwrittenlegendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Magrel, Gypon
First Choice You are ordering a custom gypon. 1. attractive (5) 2. beaded (10) 3. bead-trimmed (10) 4. beribboned (8) 5. classic (5) 6. close-fitting (5) 7. collarless (6) 8. crisp (5) 9. draped (5) 10. embroidered (8) 11. fancy (5) 12. fine (5) 13. finely sewn (5) 14. fitted (5) 15. form-fitting (5) 16. front laced (6) 17. fringed (6) 18. fur-collared (6) 19. fur-trimmed (10) 20. fur-lined (15) 21. gathered (6) 22. handsome (5) 23. lace-trimmed (7) 24. leather-trimmed (8) 25. lined (5) 26. long (5) 27. long-sleeved (6) 28. loose (5) 29. loose-fitting (5) 30. modest (4) 31. plain (3) 32. plain-collared (6) 33. pleated (7) 34. reserved (4) 35. round-collared (6) 36. satin-lined (10) 37. satin-trimmed (7) 38. short-sleeved (6) 39. simple (3) 40. snug (5) 41. soft (5) 42. stitched (5) 43. tailored (5) 44. tight-fitting (5) 45. tightly stitched (5) 46. velvet-trimmed (7) 47. well-crafted (5) 48. well-made (5) 49. woven (5) Your choice? (1 - 49) Second Choice Attractive? If it doesn't fit, it's not my problem. 1. aubergine (5) 2. pale blue (5) 3. ice blue (5) 4. baby-blue (5) 5. green-blue (5) 6. cornflower blue (5) 7. midnight blue (8) 8. deep blue (8) 9. peacock blue (6) 10. powder blue (5) 11. watchet (5) 12. sea blue (5) 13. sky blue (5) 14. slate-blue (7) 15. teal (5) 16. turquoise (5) 17. ultramarine (5) 18. azure (5) 19. aquamarine (5) 20. cerulean (5) 21. cobalt (5) 22. cyan (5) 23. indigo (8) 24. blue (5) 25. pale green (5) 26. dark green (5) 27. mint green (5) 28. forest green (7) 29. blue-green (5) 30. grass green (5) 31. hunter green (8) 32. jade green (5) 33. leaf green (5) 34. moss green (5) 35. sage green (5) 36. avocado (5) 37. celadon (5) 38. chartreuse (5) 39. emerald green (5) 40. olive (5) 41. green (5) 42. red (5) 43. brick red (6) 44. cherry-red (5) 45. ruby red (5) 46. blood red (7) 47. carmine (5) 48. cerise (5) 49. crimson (7) 50. maroon (8) 51. sanguine (5) 52. vermillion (5) 53. garnet (7) 54. scarlet (5) 55. currant (7) 56. violet (5) 57. murrey (7) 58. heliotrope (7) 59. lavender (5) 60. lilac (5) 61. amethyst (5) 62. thistle (5) 63. mauve (5) 64. royal purple (7) 65. eggplant (8) 66. wine (8) 67. plum (5) 68. burgundy (7) 69. raspberry (7) 70. hyacinth (5) 71. orchid (7) 72. pink (5) 73. pale pink (5) 74. salmon (5) 75. apricot (5) 76. rose (5) 77. dusty rose (5) 78. fuchsia (5) 79. siskin (5) 80. yellow (5) 81. pale yellow (5) 82. canary yellow (5) 83. mustard (5) 84. pale gold (5) 85. dark gold (7) 86. gold (6) 87. golden (6) 88. amber (5) 89. ginger (5) 90. ochre (6) 91. saffron (5) 92. tangerine (5) 93. orange (5) 94. brown (7) 95. light brown (5) 96. dark brown (9) 97. golden brown (5) 98. chocolate brown (8) 99. taupe (5) 100. tan (5) 101. sepia (6) 102. puce (5) 103. khaki (5) 104. russet (5) 105. mocha (5) 106. hazel (5) 107. henna (5) 108. bronze (5) 109. chestnut (7) 110. walnut (8) 111. cocoa (8) 112. mahogany (8) 113. caramel (5) 114. snow-white (5) 115. white (5) 116. off-white (5) 117. ivory (5) 118. cream (5) 119. eggshell (5) 120. ecru (5) 121. almond (5) 122. wheat (5) 123. champagne (5) 124. putty (5) 125. beige (5) 126. buff (5) 127. gray (5) 128. dove gray (5) 129. ash gray (5) 130. light gray (5) 131. dark gray (7) 132. smoke gray (8) 133. slate-gray (8) 134. charcoal (8) 135. pewter (5) 136. slate (7) 137. silver (6) 138. silvery (6) 139. black (8) 140. inky-black (9) 141. dull black (9) 142. jet black (9) 143. slate-black (8) 144. onyx (9) 145. sable (7) 146. pitch black (7) 147. ebony (9) Your choice? (1 - 147) Third Choice Aubergine? Ought to fit fine. 1. felt (28) 2. broadcloth (35) 3. homespun (35) 4. kersey (42) 5. linsey (42) 6. frieze (49) 7. wool (49) 8. cotton (56) 9. dowlas (56) 10. lawn (63) 11. lockeram (63) 12. linen (70) 13. tattersall (70) 14. melton (77) 15. stammel (84) 16. flannel (91) 17. tarlatan (98) 18. grogram (105) 19. serge (105) 20. corduroy (119) 21. loden (140) 22. batiste (161) 23. cambric (175) 24. muslin (175) 25. messaline (182) 26. fustian (455) Your choice? (1 - 26) Fourth Choice Felt? Ought to fit fine. 1. Fastened with plain buttons (5) 2. Fastened with wooden buttons (10) 3. Fastened with carved wooden buttons (15) 4. Fastened with horn buttons (10) 5. Fastened with carved horn buttons (15) 6. Fastened with copper buttons (15) 7. Fastened with pewter buttons (10) 8. Fastened with brass buttons (25) 9. Fastened with hook and eye closures (10) 10. Fastened with brass hook and eye closures (25) 11. Fastened with pewter hook and eye closures (15) 12. Fastened with copper hook and eye closures (15) 13. Fastened with corded frog closures (10) 14. Fastened with braided frog closures (10) 15. Fastened with wooden toggles (10Fastened with horn toggles) 16. Fastened with carved wooden toggles (15) 17. Fastened with carved horn toggles (15) 18. Laced with leather thongs (10) 19. Laced with a leather thong (5) 20. Laced with suede cording (15) 21. Laced with a suede cord (10) Your choice? (1 - 21)